Joyeux Noel Professeur Potter
by BlackNemesis
Summary: One Shot. Harry est professeur à Poudlard et le directeur succédant à Dumbledore lui offre un cadeau des plus plaisants. Slash HPDM. Pas de spoiler.
1. Default Chapter

**JOYEUX NOEL PROFESSEUR POTTER !**

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne possède rien d'autre que cette histoire un peu déjantée.

**RATING : **R. Ce One Shot met en scène des relations homosexuelles alors si cela vous dérange, pourquoi avez-vous donc sélectionné « Romance » avec comme personnages Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ????!!! En bref, allez donc faire griller quelques marrons et laissez les discours homophobes de côté. On les connaît par cœur et on les déteste.

**Ce long One Shot a été écrit en remerciement, pour Anagrammes, qui a rédigé la 300eme review de Sortir des Ténèbres, et qui a honteusement triché pour être la 400eme aujourd'hui même ! Elle a donc choisi son pairing et m'a suggéré certains passages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous changera des histoires un peu tristes que j'écris habituellement. **

**Anagrammes, voici ton cadeau, amuse toi bien, ainsi que Sandra.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.  
The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,  
But as long as you love me so.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
**(Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne, « Let it snow » 1945)**

La fête de fin d'année battait son plein dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard où les élèves fraîchement diplômés dansaient au son du groupe « Neville et les vierges enragées. » Personne ne s'était douté qu'une rock star se cachait sous l'apparence timide et gauche du jeune Londubat. La fin de la guerre, et sa contribution à l'élaboration du plan qui avait eu raison de Voldemort l'avaient rendu plus sûr de lui, plus détendu.

Harry Potter jeta un regard à la ronde et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco Malfoy, il tourna promptement la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter la hauteur et le dédain dont Malfoy faisait preuve en sa présence, alors qu'avec les autres, il était presque devenu agréable.

Agréable était un bien grand mot pour qualifier le comportement du blond Malfoy, mais le simple fait de ne pas entendre de remarques acides dans sa bouche délicieusement ourlée était déjà agréable en soi. Cependant, et Merlin seul savait par quelle ironie du sort, le Sauveur du monde sorcier était tombé amoureux de sa Némésis. Il éprouvait une honte féroce à ressentir un sentiment positif à l'encontre d'un être aussi délicieusement arrogant et méchant. Harry se tourna vers Ron et il constata que l'alcool commençait à lui rougir les joues.

« Toi aussi tu as un peu trop bu, remarqua Ron en souriant. Ça va faire tomber nos inhibitions. C'est le soir où jamais mon pote. Ce soir, je perds ma virginité avec Luna Lovegood. Et toi ?

- Ce soir je ne perds pas ma virginité avec Luna Lovegood, répondit Harry en jetant un regard langoureux vers le Serpentard blond. Par contre, je ne cracherais pas sur Malfoy.

- MALFOY ?! » Hurla Ron alors que la moitié de la salle se tournait vers eux.

La réaction première de Harry fut de se tourner vers Draco mais, lorsqu'il entendit le gros BOOM derrière lui, il se concentra sur Ron, évanoui à ses pieds.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait éviter de tolérer l'alcool dans leurs boissons, rappela le professeur Rogue au directeur de l'école.

- Voyons Severus, répondit Dumbledore en décollant une crevette mayonnaise de sa barbe, ces enfants ont connu la guerre, ils peuvent bien boire trois verres. C'est la limite, s'ils essayent d'en prendre un quatrième, les verres s'auto détruiront.

- Les verres s'auto détruiront ? Quelle idée…hmm…intéressante. A quand les élèves qui s'auto puniront ?

- Severus, vous êtes aigri, prenez donc une crevette mayonnaise !

- Vous comptez laisser Weasley dormir par terre, Potter ! » S'écria le professeur Rogue avec hargne.

Harry fit léviter son ami et il le conduisit dans les dortoir des Gryffondor en pestant contre le professeur Rogue et en faisant la liste de tous les objets qu'il avait envie de lui enfoncer dans le nez. Pourquoi le nez ? Parce que Harry n'aurait pas supporté d'imaginer le pire des professeurs avec les fesses à l'air libre. Il était déjà malade à l'idée que son parrain adoré puisse mettre les mains sur Rogue sans développer un trouble obsessionnel compulsif de nettoyage !

Il déposa Ron sur son lit et il l'insulta gentiment avant de reprendre le chemin de la fête. Il traversait la Salle Commune déserte des Gryffondor lorsque Draco Malfoy se leva d'un gros fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face à la cheminée. Harry sursauta et il recula d'un pas. Il était beau le sauveur de l'humanité, se liquéfiant littéralement devant un blondinet qui, visiblement, ne supportait pas l'alcool. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux brillaient et ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables étaient décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage assez irrésistible si on se plaçait du point de vue de Harry.

_Prends moi !!! _Hurla intérieurement Harry. _Retourne moi, plante moi ton bip dans le bip et bip moi ! Oula, l'alcool me rend vulgaire, il faut que j'arrête !_

« Kesstuveux Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu parles de moi avec Weasley. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Interrogea Draco en s'approchant, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit arrêté par une lourde table en bois.

- Rien, pour une fois. C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ? Et comment tu as eu le mot de passe ?

- Neville est très bavard quand je joue les groupies décérébrées. Non mais tu l'as entendu chanter…Lamentable. Bref, je suis juste venu te remercier, susurra Draco en collant son corps chaud contre Harry. Merci d'avoir empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre le pouvoir. »

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres roses et pulpeuses de Draco, qui s'approchaient des siennes avec une lenteur calculée. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit la bouche satinée et alcoolisée frôler ses lèvres impatientes. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Ce baiser dont il avait rêvé était encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé ; même si dans ses rêves, Draco et lui n'avaient pas des haleines d'adeptes des troisièmes mi-temps. Draco emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et il la mordilla doucement, provoquant une onde de désir dans le corps de Harry. Le blond Serpentard passa une main au creux des reins du Gryffondor et une autre derrière sa tête, jouant habilement avec ses cheveux en bataille. Harry accomplit les mêmes gestes que Draco et il fut stupéfait de sentir les mèches blondes glisser entre ses doigts telles des colliers de satin. Il n'avait pas imaginé que des cheveux puissent être aussi doux, aussi magnétiques. A bien réfléchir, tout en Draco était magnétique.

Draco semblait penser la même chose du Gryffondor car il serra Harry plus fort et il introduisit sa langue délicieusement humide entre les lèvres du beau brun. Immédiatement, Harry ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent langoureusement, semblant ne plus vouloir se séparer. Harry se sentait léger et enfin complet. C'était son vrai premier baiser et il était parfait ; bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait échangé par erreur avec Cho Chang. Harry rougit alors qu'il durcissait considérablement contre la cuisse de Draco. Le blond plongea ses prunelles grises dans les formidables orbes vertes de Harry et il lui sourit, pressant sa propre érection contre celle de Harry. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor se détendit et il prit à nouveau les lèvres de Draco qui poussa un adorable râle dans la bouche du Survivant.

Un cri d'animal s'apparentant à celui d'une hyène les fit bondir et ils se tournèrent au moment où Ron s'effondrait sur le sol dans un gros BOOM.

« Dommage, murmura Draco en déposant un petit baiser sur la cicatrice de Harry. Encore merci, Harry. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir m'accomplir sans craindre de porter cette horrible marque des Ténèbres. Nous te devons la vie, nous tous. Je te souhaite une vie très agréable et reposante. Il est temps que tu saches ce que le mot « tranquillité » signifie. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et il sortit de la Salle Commune. Le lendemain, dans le Poudlard Express, Harry tenta de lui parler mais Draco joua les amnésiques, prétendant qu'il était trop saoul pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il lança une dernière remarque sarcastique et il retourna auprès de ses amis Serpentard.

Harry ne le revit pas à la gare de Londres.

A vingt ans, Harry Potter était un professeur respecté et aimé à Poudlard. Les élèves ne juraient que par lui et les filles le dévoraient littéralement des yeux hors des cours. Harry ne s'en plaignait, pas. A bien y réfléchir, il ne se plaignait pas de grand-chose. Le seul à entendre ses doléances était le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, en poste depuis un an et demi, et qui ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Harry était quelqu'un de profondément agréable, qui portait malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues, un regard positif et innocent sur les choses. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire ou pour réconforter, à condition de se trouver hors de sa salle de classe. Car dans ses cours, il exigeait une attention sans relâche et un silence absolu.

Il avait acheté une maison dans le calme de la forêt qui bordait Pré Au Lard et il s'y retrouvait avec délectation, profitant de sa sérénité, à chaque fois que son emploi du temps de professeur résidant à Poudlard le lui permettait.

De taille moyenne, il était fin et légèrement musclé, ce qui, associé à son séduisant visage, lui donnait un succès certain auprès de ses pairs. Il se contentait de relations sans lendemains, choisissant systématiquement les hommes les plus beaux, mais pas toujours les plus brillants. L'avant dernier en date, un moldu blond aux yeux bleus d'une grande beauté, avait même été refusé dans une émission de télé réalité, c'est dire le vide intersidéral qui siégeait entre ses deux oreilles !

Harry sortait à présent avec un blond aux yeux bleus, assez grand et très beau garçon, qui voulait devenir acteur chez les Moldus. Il n'avait malheureusement plus le droit de se servir de sa baguette magique depuis qu'il avait voulu influencer le directeur de casting d'un film pornographique gay en lui lançant le sortilège de l'Imperio, et que la victime s'était retrouvée à St Mungo, avec un troisième bras dans le dos.

Mais Harry s'en moquait bien, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que Actarus (1), car c'était là le doux prénom de son homme, soit beau et qu'il se taise. Harry et lui se voyaient à l'hôtel car Harry ne partageait pas la douceur de son foyer avec ses amants de passage. Sa maison était son refuge et personne n'y avait accès, à part ses amis, Sirius (Severus n'appréciait que moyennement de rester dans le jardin en attendant que Sirius sorte de chez Harry), et bien entendu, le chat tigré aux yeux vert sombre de Harry, qui se prénommait Iago. Pourquoi Iago ? Parce que Harry l'avait reçu en cadeau pour son anniversaire et qu'il était tellement saoul à ce moment là, qu'il ne se souvint jamais des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait nommé ainsi. Pauvre bête. Si seulement il avait relu Shakespeare, il s'en serait souvenu !

En bref, Harry était une bombe sexuelle épanouie, affectivement triste et socialement intégrée.

Le 12 décembre, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur. Toujours très à cheval sur ses heures de cours, il ne se rendit à son rendez-vous qu'après avoir terminé la leçon du jour avec les troisième année de Gryffondor.

« Pizza béchamel. » Grommela-t-il à la Gargouille qui gardait l'escalier, tout en tirant sur sa robe d'un air excédé.

Le Directeur l'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier, et Harry vit danser dans ses yeux la flamme du fou rire contenu. Il soupira bruyamment, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Et bien, et bien, Harry ? Quel est le problème cette fois ? Demanda Severus Rogue en montrant du doigt la robe du professeur.

- Monsieur le Directeur, il faut vraiment faire corriger le strabisme de Gwinneth Newton, elle devient dangereuse avec une baguette magique à la main, expliqua Harry. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de viser la souris en face d'elle, elle m'a visé et me voici doté d'une mini robe ! Je ressemble à une prostituée de l'allée des Embrumes !

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça vous va très bien. Voulez vous un thé au poulet ? »

Harry resta calme, malgré les protestations de son estomac.

« Sans façons, merci. Monsieur, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

- J'ai un beau cadeau de Noël pour vous, Harry. J'ai besoin de votre aide car je ne peux pas me déplacer pour aller le chercher.

- Si c'est un bon pour un déguisement d'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley, comme l'année dernière, je vous rappelle que j'ai vingt ans, et pas huit !

- C'est bien mieux que ça ! Il s'agit d'aller chercher à la gare le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui remplacera le professeur Lupin jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pauvre Remus, ça doit être si dur d'être enceinte.

- Sauf que c'est Tonks qui porte l'enfant. Enfin je vois ce que vous voulez dire, c'est si difficile pour un homme de ne pas se faire marteler le bide à coups de pieds, de ne pas se faire déchirer lors de l'accouchement, de ne pas avoir de varices, de ne pas…

- Ok, j'ai compris ! Coupa sèchement Rogue. Je ne vous savais pas féministe.

- Et bien je le suis. Ça va être simple pour Tonks de devoir expulser un truc énorme de son utérus pendant que Rémus se plaindra d'avoir mal aux cheveux juste à coté. Cela dit, je suis très heureux pour eux deux. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le nouveau professeur, je vous rappelle que Dumbledore m'avait promis le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dès qu'il se libèrerait.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus d'actualité, professeur Potter. La personne que j'ai recrutée est très compétente et vous, vous faites des miracles en tant que professeur de Métamorphose.

- Monsieur ! Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait une classe folle lorsqu'elle arrivait et qu'elle se transformait en chat pour montrer jusqu'où pouvait aller la Métamorphose ! Moi j'ai l'air d'un crétin congénital en arrivant dans ma salle de classe avec mon verre à la main pour le transformer en rat ! Je ne suis même pas Animagus ! Je suis limité dans mes connaissances de la métamorphose !

- Quel dommage que vous preniez les choses de cette manière. Et, si je peux me permettre, monsieur Potter, j'ai bien peur que votre crétinisme ne se limite pas aux seuls murs de votre salle de classe. Il rayonne malheureusement dans tout l'établissement. Une saucisse moutarde ? (Harry secoua vivement la tête.)

- Vous vous vengez parce que je me suis moqué du fait que Dumbledore ne vous avait jamais confié le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal !

- Oh, j'avais oublié cette histoire, mentit le professeur Rogue avec un sourire resplendissant. Et pendant que j'y suis, Sirius et moi voudrions passer Noël ensemble mais il faut qu'un adulte référant reste avec les élèves durant la journée, alors vous vous en chargerez pendant que Sirius et moi ferons la fête. Merci.

- Mais j'étais censé passer les vacances avec Actarus !

- Et bien annulez mon jeune ami ! Et puis cet Actarus n'est pas le gendre idéal. Sirius ne l'aime pas. Vous devriez écouter votre parrain plus souvent. Il a raison : vous faites une fixation sur les hommes qui ont, ne serait-ce qu'un infime point commun, avec Draco Malfoy.

- Là c'est trop ! S'écria Harry. Vous délirez complètement ! Je me fous de Malfoy. Je veux bien aller chercher votre professeur et être l'esclave des élèves pendant les vacances, mais en retour, vous m'accorderez un week-end de janvier loin de l'école.

- C'est d'accord, marmonna Rogue. Mais allez vous changer, vous êtes ridicule. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et il se détourna, prêt à retourner dans ses appartements.

« Professeur Potter, vous oubliez quelque chose ! Lança le professeur Rogue d'un air guindé.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Bisou, » répondit Rogue en montrant sa joue avec son doigt.

Harry souffla, fatigué de voir Rogue se prendre pour son parrain par alliance. Il fit néanmoins une bise affectueuse sur la joue du Directeur et il sortit.

Dans le couloir, deux septième année de Serdaigle discutaient avec fougue et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les écoutant.

« Cette peau de vache, rugit la première, elle nous a enlevé dix points pour rien. Ma potion était excellente ! Je t'assure que je préférais Rogue ! Il me manque.

- Non mais qui a eu l'idée de nous coller la Granger comme prof de Potions ! Elle faisait moins la fier en sixième année, quand Rogue l'a alpaguée devant tous les élèves à propos de son travail lamentable.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, » leur dit Harry en passant devant elles avec un grand sourire.

Au même moment, Severus s'agenouillait devant la cheminée en appelant Sirius. L'Animagus se traîna jusqu'à un fauteuil devant sa cheminée, trop enrhumé pour mettre un genou par terre.

« Tu ne vas pas mieux, Mamour ? Demanda Severus d'un air désolé.

- Non, mais si tu m'appelles encore une fois « mamour » c'est toi qui ira mal ! Alors tu as envoyé Harry chercher son cadeau de Noël ?

- Oui, il vient de partir. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu t'inquiètes parce que ton filleul se cloître chez lui sans parler à personne depuis la fin de ses études, et moi je m'inquiète parce que mon filleul fait une fixation sur ton filleul. Marions les une bonne fois pour toutes. Je t'en prie, Sev', ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait le coup du « bisou » à Harry.

- Si, j'adore quand il me prend pour un fou, lança Severus en éclatant de rire. Je lui ai même proposé du thé au poulet ! »

O  
O

Harry arriva à la gare dix minutes avant l'arrivée du Poudlard express, ce qui lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se geler correctement sur le quai. Et dire que Rogue était au chaud en train de siroter un gin gingembre et un sandwich au pâté cacahuète, comme à son habitude!

Harry soufflait sur ses doigts gelés en maudissant son parrain d'être tombé amoureux du pire des sadiques – boulimiques, lorsque la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, venant s'ajouter à la masse blanche qui recouvrait déjà tout aux alentours. Aussitôt, l'humeur du professeur changea. Il adorait la neige et ce temps qui lui rappelait les fêtes de fin d'année qu'il passait souvent en compagnie de son parrain et de son mari. Il avait été aveugle et sourd à son environnement à cause de sa colère contre Severus et à présent, il ouvrait les yeux.

Tous ses sens se réveillèrent et son cœur se gonfla d'un souffle de positivisme. Il observa rêveusement l'étendue neigeuse qui illuminait le paysage, donnant aux arbres centenaires et aux champs un air presque virginal. Harry avait le nez et les yeux qui piquaient un peu et il ne sentait presque plus ses joues tant le froid était vif, mais il aimait cette impression de silence et de sérénité. C'était à présent officiel, Harry Potter entrait ce jour même dans ce qu'on appelait l'esprit de Noël, et il se sentait léger, particulièrement joyeux, prêt à aller se ruiner dans les magasins bondés pour couvrir ses proches de cadeaux. Il était prêt à recevoir les cadeaux des jumeaux Weasley, de plus en plus incongrus au fil des années. Il cherchait encore comment et où il pourrait se servir de l'urinoir de poche qu'ils lui avaient offert l'année précédente, car sans vouloir jouer les crétins embourgeoisés, Harry appréciait le luxe de trouver des lavabos et du savon dans les toilettes ! Il sourit à l'idée de devoir transporter son urinoir avec lui et de se laver les mains dans la neige.

Il se sentait d'humeur à écouter des vieilles chansons de Noël comme seuls les crooners américains, comme Franck Sinatra ou Dean Martin savaient en chanter il y a plus de quarante ans. Sirius lui avait d'ailleurs confié que sa mère, Lily Potter, passait son temps à écouter ce genre de musique lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Une odeur de bois brûlé flottait dans l'air, donnant envie à Harry de s'acheter des marrons chauds. Il savait qu'on en vendait devant la gare et il se mit à courir comme un enfant jusqu'au vendeur qui le dévisagea un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait le Sauveur de l'humanité en chair et en os. Mais même cela n'entama pas le moral du héro. Il lui donna même un autographe en souriant.

Ce qui entama son moral, par contre, fut le rire mauvais et oh combien unique, qu'il entendit derrière lui au moment où il signait.

« Malfoy, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents sans se retourner.

- Pour te servir, Potter, » susurra Draco avec un sourire en coin au moment où Harry lui faisait enfin face.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond tel, qu'il suspectait Draco de l'avoir vu déformer sa cage thoracique au passage. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, bien heureusement, car la seule chose qu'il aurait été capable de prononcer face à la beauté d'un Draco Malfoy plus masculin qu'avant aurait été : « jeteveuxjeteveuxjeteveux. »

Il avait toujours cette blondeur magique, son air supérieur et ses incroyables yeux gris, mais son visage s'était affiné, ses traits, bien que toujours très fins, étaient plus marqués et ses lèvres étaient à se damner. Avait-il toujours eu ces lèvres là ? Ces lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé il y a deux ans et demie.

La main de Harry se crispa sur son cornet de marrons chauds, en faisant malencontreusement sauter un en direction de Draco. Le blond, qui se perdait dans la contemplation d'un Harry Potter plus mûr et plus grand, recula vivement, trébucha sur sa valise et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une vieille sorcière qui lui donna un coup de sac pour se venger. Harry attendit une réaction virulente de la part du fier héritier de toute la fortune des Malfoy mais, au lieu de cela, Draco éclata d'un rire très agréable.

« Tu ne vas pas la remettre à sa place ? J'en suis très étonné, constata Harry. Tu t'es assagi.

- Bien entendu, lança Draco. Je ne suis plus le petit cafard bouffé d'orgueil que tu as connu. »

Harry lui sourit, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux de peur que son trouble ne se remarque, et Draco lui rendit son sourire. Puis le blond remua à peine sa baguette au dessus de son épaule et un chien vint couper la route de la femme qui s'étala de tout son long.

« Bravo, c'est très mâture comme réaction ! S'exclama Harry en retenant son fou rire.

- Toi aussi tu trouves ? N'empêche que je suis bon, faire apparaître un chien tout en lançant le sortilège d'entrave, sans contact visuel avec la victime, c'est du grand art made in moi. Bon, je suppose que tu es là pour me conduire à Poudlard. Tu remplaces Hagrid comme homme à tout faire là bas ? »

Gifler Malfoy ou ne pas gifler Malfoy, telle était la question pour Harry. Il serra les poings, réalisant que c'était lui qui lui prenait SON poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Prof de Métamorphose, marmonna-t-il.

- Excellent, je te félicite. Alors toi aussi tu es Animagus ? Je l'ignorais. »

Harry passa la main sur son visage en se demandant si quelqu'un s'apercevrait de la disparition de Malfoy s'il jetait son cadavre dans la forêt interdite.

« Parce que toi, tu es Animagus ? Demanda Harry au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme et plus prêt que jamais à faire très mal à Severus.

- Bien entendu. Et toi, tu es toujours une star. Je vois que les autographes ne te font plus peur. Tu refusais d'en signer à Poudlard si ma mémoire est bonne, déclara Draco d'un air franchement amusé.

- Tais toi. »

Draco haussa les épaules et il prit sa valise, suivant Harry jusqu'à la voiture qui devait les conduire à Poudlard. Alors que Harry avait les joues rougies par le froid, celles de Draco étaient rougies d'avoir eu chaud dans le train. Un flocon tomba sur sa lèvre et il fondit aussitôt, laissant une gouttelette que Harry fut tenté de lécher.

_Et merde ! _Pensa-t-il. _Rien n'a changé, j'ai toujours envie de me le faire !_

Draco passa distraitement sa langue sur la trace humide du flocon et Harry retint un gémissement. Le blond laissa passer Harry devant lui pour monter dans la voiture, et il en profita pour applaudir mentalement les jolies cuisses du professeur de Métamorphoses.

Durant le voyage, personne ne dit un mot, Draco préféra se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces deux ans et demi. Les collines enneigées qui entouraient gracieusement le Manoir Malfoy étaient magnifiques, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi chaleureuses que celles qui bordaient Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant au plaisir d'entendre un silence agréable, contrairement à celui qui l'oppressait depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait bien, allégé, comme si tout son corps relâchait la tension qui l'avait habitée ces dernières années. Il était heureux d'être là, en présence du brun qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant tout ce temps. Ce baiser entre eux, lors de la dernière soirée, Draco ne l'avait jamais oublié et il était encore très vivace dans ses souvenirs.

Lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil et il fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond en arrière. Severus Rogue était penché sur lui, un doigt sur sa propre joue.

« Fais bisou. » Ordonna le Directeur.

O  
O

Draco enseignait depuis trois jours à Poudlard et déjà, les élèves l'adoraient. Il faisait preuve d'une grande compétence et d'un humour décapant, ce qui donnait aux élèves envie d'apprendre toujours un peu plus. Harry avait surpris deux filles de Serpentard dans son cours, en train de faire leurs devoirs de Défense contre les forces du mal, une demie heure après le cours de Draco, en plein milieu des explications de Harry !

Harry leur donna deux heures de retenue et il décida de suspendre le cours. Les vacances arrivaient à grand pas et il se fichait bien que les élèves soient ou non en retard sur le programme. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller s'incruster dans le cours de Malfoy pour voir ce que les élèves lui trouvaient. Après tout, c'était Harry le héro et il voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'un bellâtre vienne lui voler sa cours de petits lèches bottes. Et puis Malfoy était toujours aussi hautain et cassant, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui attirait tant les élèves.

Il entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle et il prit place à coté de Mindy Parkinson, la petite sœur de Pansy, élève à Gryffondor, en troisième année. Mindy lui fit un grand sourire, au moins, elle restait sa fan numéro un ! Puis elle tira la chaise au moment où Harry s'asseyait. Il retomba dans un fracas monstrueux, emportant la table avec lui.

Draco s'interrompit dans son explication et il se retourna avec un sourire ravageur. Harry s'assit sans rien dire et il donna un coup de coude à Mindy qui pleurait de rire sur sa table.

« Tu me paieras ça, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry en lui écrivant sur la main.

Le cours reprit et Harry fut stupéfait de voir avec quelle aisance Draco s'adressait à un public d'adolescents. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Draco Malfoy qui déambulait sévèrement dans les couloirs en ôtant des points à quiconque ouvrait la bouche. De plus, il donnait son cours en pantalon à pinces noir et en chemise blanche, sortie du pantalon, une main dans la poche, sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate traînant sur la chaise du bureau.

Une gravure de mode.

Harry desserra sa cravate et il tira mentalement la langue à Draco. Etait il possible que les matières que les professeurs enseignaient puissent les façonner de cette façon ? Harry enseignait la Métamorphose et, comme le professeur Mc Gonagall, il était sévère et juste dans sa salle de classe, alors qu'en réalité, Harry Potter était tout sauf sévère.

Peut être que Draco avait hérité de l'attitude du professeur Lupin, l'élégance en plus. A la fin du cours, Harry rejoignit Draco qui discutait avec quelques élèves.

« C'est une idée originale, disait Draco, mais je doute que les professeurs soient d'accord. Moi-même, je ne suis pas emballé, c'est assez peu commun comme demande. J'espère que vous comprenez.

- Monsieur, je vous en prie, nous voudrions vraiment venir en aide aux orphelins de la guerre contre le Lord Noir. En vendant de tels calendriers, nous pourrions récolter un maximum d'argent.

- Et si je vous faisais une généreuse donation, ça vous calmerait ? Interrogea Draco en remettant sa robe.

- Ce serait formidable, reprit Mindy. En plus des calendriers, les enfants auraient beaucoup de chance.

- Enfin Professeur Malfoy, vous n'allez pas empêcher ces jeunes gens de vendre des calendriers, intervint Harry avec un sourire bienveillant dirigé vers les élèves.

- Je comptais bien refuser, en effet, mais si vous êtes d'accord, alors pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Au fait, savez vous quelles seraient les illustrations du calendriers de ces jeunes obsédés ? Nous !

- Quoi ?! Que…Non ! Ils n'oseraient pas !

- S'il vous plait, Professeur Potter, supplia Cherokee Hill, un élève très doué et très fort pour les blagues. Le Directeur nous a déjà donné son accord.

- Ok, capitula Harry. Je le ferai, avec M. Malfoy. Qui d'autre a accepté ? Le professeur Granger ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Draco éclata d'un rire muet en se tenant les côtes.

« En fait, poursuivit Cherokee, c'est un calendrier avec uniquement des professeurs masculins. Les plus beaux spécimens, ça se vendra très bien.

- Oh ? Et Hagrid ? »

Des larmes de rire roulaient sur les joues de Draco et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il s'accrocha à Mindy qui, elle, croisait les jambes pour ne pas se faire pipi dessus.

« Monsieur, Hagrid a dit oui aussi, il sera en photo sur un hippogriffe. »

Draco s'assit, la tête dans les mains, en poussant de longs « hahaha » puis il frappa sur la table plusieurs fois, comme pour s'intimer l'ordre de se calmer.

« Potter, dit-il enfin en levant vers Harry son visage rouge hilare et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il faut que tu saches que les gosses veulent qu'on soit à poil sur haaaaahaaaaa !!!!!

- A poil ?! Hurla Harry. Tu veux dire comme dans « pas de fringues » ? Pas de fringues du tout ? Non mais ça va pas les gnomes !

- Monsieur, imaginez l'impact que ça aurait, reprit Cherokee. On en vendrait des caisses entières. Sans le professeur Malfoy et vous, il n'y aura pas de beaux gosses dans le calendrier et ce sera moins intéressant !

- Hagrid à poil sur un Hippogriiiiiiiiiiiii ! » S'écria Draco en cherchant de l'air.

Harry ne pu garder son sérieux après cette image de Hagrid, chevauchant fièrement Buck, avec pour vêtements sa seule pilosité abondante. Il s'écroula en larmes à coté de Draco et ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre comme deux ivrognes après la fête. Au bout d'un moment, Draco parvint à reprendre son sérieux.

« Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous nous demandez ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Mindy. Mais nous ne verrons pas vos…heu…attributs, ce seront des photos d'art, faites par Denis Crivey, un photographe professionnel. S'il vous plait, ce serait fantastique ! Imaginez un calendrier avec vos superbes photos, que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir et qui s'appellerait « les dieux du staff. » (2)

- Les Dieux du Staff ? Où avez-vous pêché un nom aussi ridicule ? Interrogea Draco.

- Oui, c'est vrai, déclara Harry entre deux hoquets. Pourquoi pas « les Dieux de l'équipe éducative de Poudlard ? »

- Les Dieux du Staff, ça veut dire la même chose, mais en mieux, remarqua Mindy.

- On dirait un nom de calendrier Moldu, » lâcha Draco avec mépris.

Toujours est-il que deux jours plus tard, les professeurs Potter et Malfoy se trouvaient dans la forêt, sous la neige, avec Denis Crivey et son appareil photo devant eux.

« On ne pouvait pas faire ça au chaud, devant un bon feu ? Questionna Draco d'un air morne.

- Non, les photos feront tellement plus chaudes dans la neige ! Répondit Denis.

- Plus chaudes pour qui, exactement ? Rétorqua Draco en sautillant sur place. Je me gèle !

- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire : à mon signal, vous enlèverez les peignoirs et vous vous réchaufferez mutuellement devant l'objectif ! Draco, tu te mettras derrière Harry, ton bip caché par les fesses de ton compagnon et tes mains seront posées sur son bip pour le cacher aussi. Chaud, Chaud, Chaud ! Vous serez Ze couple de la fin d'année ! Harry Potter le séducteur qui prend dans ses filets le méchant Serpentard.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple et je ne veux pas qu'on nous prenne pour un couple, trancha Draco. Il est hors de question qu'on puisse imaginer deux secondes que Casanova ici présent ait pu me séduire, moi !

- Sans vouloir avoir l'air d'insister, je ne sens plus mon corps tellement j'ai froid ! S'exclama Harry en attrapant Draco et en lui enlevant son peignoir. Allez hop, prends la pause histoire qu'on en finisse ! Les gamins doivent récupérer les calendriers demain au plus tard alors au boulot ! »

Draco fit une grimace en mettant les mains sur son intimité et il suivit les indications de Denis, s'adossant à un tronc d'arbre, la tête en arrière, les bras croisé au dessus de lui, un genou légèrement relevé pour cacher sa nudité. Avec les joues rosies par le froid et sa peau claire, presque lumineuse, il était parfait. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'imaginait pas le blond aussi bien fait. Il le savait grand et fin mais il ignorait qu'une belle musculature mettait en valeur ce corps qui attisait les convoitises. Son visage était serein, ses lèvres pleines et ses paupières légèrement closes. La beauté personnifiée, selon Harry. Le brun ne pouvait lâcher du regard ses cuisses fermes et ses fesses délicieusement galbées. Il avait volontairement évité de jeter un coup d'œil sur les parties intimes de son collègue car il savait que son corps réagirait prestement et il s'imaginait mal, affiché dans la cuisine de la ménagère de moins de 50 ans, avec une splendide érection. Un douce chaleur l'envahit et il ne sentit soudain plus le froid. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui ce trouvait en face de lui, adossé à cet arbre.

_Clair que dans une prochaine vie, je me réincarne en arbre ! _Pensa Harry.

Dès que Denis lui donna l'autorisation de se rhabiller, Draco sauta dans un jean sans même mettre de sous vêtements et il enfila un gros pull à col roulé.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry, soudain très conscient de sa nudité et intimidé comme jamais.

_  
Ok, ce sont juste des photos d'art, je peux le faire. Affronter Voldemort était un peu plus terrifiant que ça, non ? Ben non ! _

Il ôta malgré tout son peignoir et il suivit les directives de Denis, qui lui demanda de s'asseoir sur un ban enneigé, jambes écartés, les bras tendus devant lui, sur le banc, pour masquer son début d'érection.

_Le froid est censé me calmer, pas me donner envie de prendre Draco dans la neige !_

Draco eut du mal à cacher son admiration pour le jeune homme nu devant lui. Le corps de Harry était incroyablement bien sculpté, à la manière d'un sportif de haut niveau. Draco passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, désireux de sentir contre lui la bouche sensuelle et experte du brun. Il secoua la tête et se força à penser à Hagrid, nu sur l'hippogriffe. Un fou rire nerveux menaça d'éclater et Draco détourna la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser la vision comique du professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, semblant porter un ensemble en fourrure tant il était poilu.

« Dépêchez vous, j'ai froid, soupira Draco d'une voix chevrotante à cause de son fou rire.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis à poil ! S'exclama Harry d'un air consterné. Arrête de faire ta chochotte ! »

Toute envie de rire cessa immédiatement et les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs en direction de Harry. Denis tenta de calmer le jeu en déclarant que la séance de nu était terminée mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors que Harry enfilait son pantalon, le blond se saisit de son pull et il le mit sous le nez de Harry avant de s'éloigner.

« On verra bien qui fait la chochotte sans son pull, Potter ! » Lança Draco alors que Harry s'élançait à sa poursuite.

« Tu joues avec ta santé bucco-dentaire, Malfoy ! Fais bien gaffe à tes gencives ! » S'écria Harry.

Draco prit un petit chemin entre les arbres, manquant de glisser dans la neige alors qu'il amorçait son virage. Il se retourna et il constata avec effarement que la musculature de Harry venait certainement du sport, qu'il semblait pratiquer avec assiduité, en particulier la course à pieds, puisqu'il rattrapait déjà Draco, et qu'il le faisait lourdement tomber sur un petit escalier en pente douce, constitué de rondins de bois ressortant sur sol enneigé.

Draco poussa un cri et il se débattit mais Harry était plus fort et il le força à se retourner sans peine. Il plaqua les mains de Draco au dessus de sa tête et il plongea son regard de jade dans l'immensité argentée des yeux de Draco. Une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis le jour du baiser de Draco s'empara de l'esprit de Harry et tout disparut autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que les arbres enneigés qui dégageaient cette agréable odeur d'hiver, ce petit chemin blanc, le froid qui mordait doucement la peau nue de son dos, la neige qui tombait silencieusement et le corps magnétique emprisonné sous le sien. Même s'il avait son pull à la main, Harry ne relâcha pas Draco, hypnotisé par sa beauté qui cadrait parfaitement avec le paysage. La buée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'il haletait attirait Harry comme un aimant. Le Prince de Glace était parfaitement à sa place dans ce décor hivernal et Harry était certain que la peau du blond sentait la neige. Ils étaient seuls au monde, prisonniers volontaires dans l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la forêt, blottis au creux de son silence.

Draco ne bougeait pas, il n'essayait même pas de se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry, trop fasciné par la chaleur qui se dégageait sur corps du brun. Son visage était hâlé, contrastant élégamment avec la neige et Draco retint son envie de l'attraper par le cou pour l'embrasser. Il cligna des yeux et il tourna un peu la tête.

Harry allait alors le lâcher lorsqu'un flocon tomba délicatement sur la lèvre inférieure glacée de Draco. Il ne fondit pas immédiatement et Harry fut irrémédiablement attiré et il ne résista plus. Il se pencha lentement et il prit la lèvre inférieure de Draco entre les siennes et il fit doucement passer sa langue de gauche à droite afin de goûter la saveur délicate du blond. La respiration de Draco se bloqua dans ses poumons et son corps se cambra contre celui de Harry.

Encouragé, Harry fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Draco et il caressa son palais, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Draco se mette à frôler la sienne, pour l'inviter à danser sensuellement. Harry émit un grognement de satisfaction et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ceux de Draco. Il était certain que Draco pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre le sien et il n'en avait pas honte. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Il avait passé trop de temps à chercher Draco dans chaque homme qu'il rencontrait, sans jamais l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, enfin, son rêve se matérialisait et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Sa bouche traça une ligne de légers baisers le long des mâchoires de Draco qui respira plus fort en rejetant la tête en arrière.

C'est alors que la voix de Denis les sortit de leur bulle et ils se relevèrent rapidement, sans plus oser se regarder. Draco passa le premier et il rejoignit vite Denis. Le reste de la journée, ils prirent des photos tout habillés dans les salles de classe de Poudlard.

Les vacances débutèrent sans que les professeurs de se parlent, à part un « bonjour » et un « au revoir » de temps en temps. Harry rentra dans son chalet le soir du 24 décembre alors que Draco partit réveillonner chez Severus et Sirius. De gros flocons étaient tombés toute la journée et Draco résista à l'envie de se rouler dans la neige fraîche. Il sonna, et Sirius lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Il prit la bûche que Draco lui tendait et il l'étreignit, très heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir son filleul par alliance. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de détailler Sirius et de mentalement siffler l'Animagus. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sirius était d'une maigreur effrayante qui l'enlaidissait, mais à présent, il avait repris un peu de poids et son visage avait perdu vingt ans, probablement grâce à Severus, qui faisait tout pour que Sirius se sente bien. Severus leur servit à boire avec un sourire amusé et Draco eut chaud au cœur de constater que son parrain était enfin heureux, enfin uni à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Severus lui tendit un verre et, alors que Draco allait le saisir, Severus prit son poignet, une lueur démente dans le regard.

« Fais bisou d'abord ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Draco l'embrassa et, lorsqu'il vit l'expression figée sur le visage de Sirius, qui retenait clairement un fou rire, il commença à comprendre que l'amusement premier de Severus était de voir la consternation et la surprise totale sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Décidément, il devenait aussi fou que Dumbledore et Draco se rappela qu'il devait à tout prix pratiquer un exorcisme dans le bureau du directeur, au cas où celui-ci serait possédé par un esprit facétieux.

« Veux tu goûter à mes canapés au caviar, litchi et sauce à la vanille ? C'est ma spécialité, » déclara Severus d'un air franchement hilare.

_Vais vomir, _pensa Draco en secouant la tête. _Je vais crever de faim toute la soirée si c'est lui qui a cuisiné. Merde, j'aurais dû me faire un sandwich avant de partir !_

Sirius explosa de rire et il fit un clin d'œil entendu à Severus.

« Mon amour, il est temps d'envoyer ton filleul vers sa destinée, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Severus.

- Draco, mon petit poulet, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? » Demanda Severus.

_Mon petit poulet ?! Il m'a appelé « mon petit poulet » ! Il va s'en ramasser une sur le coin du museau lui !_

« Bien entendu parrain, que puis-je faire ?

- Pourrais tu amener à Harry ma fameuse bûche au porc et à la chantilly, il l'adore et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lui donner ? »

_Vais vomir !!_

Draco hocha la tête et il prit le portoloin que lui tendait Sirius. C'est une fois devant la porte de Harry qu'il s'interrogea sur les motivations du couple de déjantés, étant donné que PERSONNE de normalement constitué ne pouvait aimer la bûche au porc et à la chantilly. Il sonna malgré tout et il resta sans voix lorsque Harry lui ouvrit, simplement vêtu d'un boxer vert sombre, les cheveux en bataille.

« Jtedérange ? Demanda Draco à toute vitesse en lui tendant la bûche.

- Non, j'essayais de dormir, répondit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les lisser un peu. Dis moi, c'est quoi ce truc qui pue ?

- Ton dessert préféré, selon mon parrain. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas la bûche au porc et à la chantilly. »

Harry éclata d'un rire agréable et il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco, puis il appela son chat, à qui il donna la bûche. Iago renifla avec dédain avant de retourner s'allonger vers la baie vitrée.

« Alors tu dormais le jour du réveillon ? Demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui, applaudissant mentalement le bon goût dont Harry avait fait preuve pour la décoration.

- J'essayais, oui. J'ai encore envie de mourir après le réveillon de l'année dernière chez les malades mentaux qui nous servent de parrains. Heu…Si tu veux éviter la Dinde au camembert et les patates à la cerise de Severus, tu peux toujours rester avec moi et…Enfin…On peut réveillonner ensemble, » articula Harry avec difficulté en bavant littéralement devant Draco, impeccable dans son costume et son long manteau noirs.

_Merci Sev', _pensa Harry, _c'est un très beau cadeau de Noël que tu m'as envoyé. _

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant, effrayé de rester seul avec Harry, puis il céda à la tentation. Après tout, il avait le choix entre passer la soirée avec un homme splendide, à la voix grave et agréable, dans une maison décorée comme un chalet alpin, ou réveillonner avec un couple de conspirateurs qui allaient passer la nuit à lui rappeler les charmes de Harry. Alors autant apprécier directement les charmes de Harry !

Il hocha la tête et Harry prit son manteau, qu'il déposa sur une table dans l'entrée. Puis il prit la veste de Draco et il enleva sa cravate sous les yeux médusés du blond.

« On va la jouer décontractés ce soir, plaisanta Harry en se rendant dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon beige et un pull marron clair. Il alluma ensuite un feu dans la cheminée, puis il mit la tête dans le frigidaire, certain que s'il criait, un écho lui répondrait étant donné qu'il était pratiquement vide. Il lui fallait une idée, et vite. Il décida de laisser sa fierté se faire piétiner par les sarcasmes de Draco alors qu'il proposa de simples pâtes à la bolognaise. Draco, qui rêvassait devant la baie vitrée, perdu dans la contemplation des arbres enneigés, sursauta et il se tourna vers Harry.

« Wow, tu sais cuisiner ça ? » Interrogea-t-il d'un air admiratif.

Harry se mordit les coins de la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Ok, il ne sait même pas faire chauffer des pâtes, je vais passer pour un héro culinaire…Pour une fois dans ma vie !_ Songea Harry

Une chanson lui vint alors en mémoire alors qu'il faisait bouillir l'eau, se prenant pour un chef de renommée internationale : « I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far. »

Draco le regardait faire avec la même béatitude que s'il était en train de préparer un plat très élaboré. Il sirotait tranquillement sa crème de whisky, attendant que Harry finisse de tout faire.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire, grommela Harry, tu n'as pas perdu tes bras pendant la guerre, alors tu peux mettre la table. »

Draco le fusilla du regard mais il s'exécuta, tout fier parce qu'il n'avait lâché que deux assiettes durant ce processus périlleux. Ils s'installèrent et Harry posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et qui ne commençait pas par « Draco, voudrais tu qu'on bip ensemble ? »

« Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux ans et demie ? Severus n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il s'inquiétait mais il ne voulait pas que je soies au courant de tout. Même Sirius, cette monstrueuse pipelette, n'a pas voulu m'informer…Pas que j'aie souvent posé la question…Juste quand Sev' disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, en fait.

- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Draco en gardant un visage impassible malgré sa gêne.

- Allez, dis le moi. S'il te plait. Tu ne vas pas perdre une couille si tu parles !

- Très classe, Potter. Je ne suis pas venu là pour répondre à la brigade inquisitoriale !

- Tu as la mémoire courte mon grand, la brigade inquisitoriale, c'était toi, avec la Ombrage ! » Cracha Harry en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles étant donné que Draco avait été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre, rassemblant les Serpentards qui s'étaient joint à Harry.

Draco ne parla pas. Il darda sur Harry un regard assassin et il articula simplement un « va te faire foutre » silencieux, puis il se leva, jetant sa serviette sur sa chaise. Il attrapait sa cravate lorsque Harry se posta derrière lui et colla son corps contre le sien alors que ses bras enserraient sa taille.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre la nuque de Draco. Reste, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Me perdre ? Demanda Draco alors que son cœur s'affolait.

- Draco, reste. » Susurra Harry en embrassant doucement la nuque du blond, humant le parfum de sa peau.

Il avait vu juste, Draco sentait la neige fraîche et Harry s'enivra de cette odeur particulièrement agréable. Draco frissonna et Harry laissa libre cours à son envie, passant une main sur le torse de son compagnon, cherchant à graver sur ses doigts chaque muscle qui se contractait sous la caresse. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et Harry fit passer sa langue sur sa veine jugulaire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir le blond. Son désir fermement pressé contre le bas du dos de Draco, Harry entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son rêve matérialisé. Le blond posa sa main sur celle de Harry pour l'arrêter. Harry le prit par les épaules et il lui fit faire un demi tour afin de pouvoir admirer ses incomparables prunelles grises. Il mit ses mains de chaque coté du cou de Draco, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco entrouvrit la bouche et Harry répondit immédiatement à l'invitation en glissant sa langue entre les dents du blond.

Draco lui rendit un baiser passionné, sa langue se mêlant avec fougue à celle de Harry alors que ses bras se nouaient autour de sa taille. Harry recula un peu, et il entreprit de descendre le long des mâchoires de Draco par un léger frôlement de lèvres, pour mieux appuyer sa caresse, une fois arrivé dans son cou. Les mains de Draco se crispèrent sur le pull de Harry. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi complet, autant à sa place dans les bras de quelqu'un. Des sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir avec beaucoup d'énergie, remontèrent à la surface et firent battre son cœur plus vite, à tel point qu'il pensa un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il imaginait déjà la une des journaux : « il a terrassé Voldemort mais il meurt d'une crise cardiaque pour avoir roulé une pelle à Draco Malfoy ! »

Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. L'expression de son visage était insondable mais des centaines de questions muettes dansaient dans ses prunelles grises. Harry cru déceler de la peur dans son regard et il prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées. Harry les serra fort et il conduisit le blond près de la cheminée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco.

- Je nous plante devant la cheminée, parce que dedans, nous risquons de nous brûler le cul !

- Je rirais bien, mais j'ai les lèvres gercées, lança Draco d'une voix morne.

- Sérieusement, Draco, tu es gelé alors je te réchauffe. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry fondit devant cette attitude brevetée Malfoy fils. Il embrassa le cou du blond, le cœur battant et l'esprit embrumé par la présence de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, même s'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'oublier.

« J'ai envie de toi Draco, » susurra Harry contre l'oreille du blond avant de la mordiller gentiment.

Draco sembla se figer, puis il se détendit et il embrassa la gorge de Harry, provocant un long gémissement. Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux de Draco et il découvrit alors le plaisir qu'on pouvait éprouver à toucher des filaments de satin. Il glissa son autre main sous la chemise de Draco pour sentir son torse haletant contre sa paume, puis il la passa dans son dos, traçant de petits cercles du bout des doigts. Draco frissonna contre lui. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains dans le creux des reins de Draco et ce dernier se cambra contre lui en essayant sans succès de retenir un gémissement.

Harry quitta Draco quelques instants pour mettre un cd sur la platine et Draco retint un sourire crispé. Il avait écouté cette chanson des centaines de fois, ignorant que Harry, de son coté, avait fait la même chose. La voix sensuelle de Chris Isaak emplit la pièce, alors qu'il chantait Wicked Games. Harry tendit la main et Draco le suivit dans une danse voluptueuse, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils ondulaient au rythme de la musique. Harry avait mis la chanson en boucle mais son désir était trop fort et il ne l'écouta qu'une fois en dansant avec Draco, avant d'embrasser le blond pour lui signifier qu'il voulait plus.

Harry retira son pull et il déplia le canapé pour le convertir en lit. Il ouvrit les couvertures et il s'approcha à nouveau de Draco pour déboutonner sa chemise, qu'il fit glisser sur le sol. Il fit la même chose avec son pantalon et, à son tour, Draco fit descendre le pantalon de Harry. Harry contempla longuement les jambes fuselées et musclées de Draco, ainsi que le renflement prometteur dans son boxer. Il se savait curieux à ce niveau là, mais il fut quand même surpris de constater que les yeux de Draco ne quittaient pas les siens, ou son torse, mais qu'ils ne descendaient pas entre ses jambes.

_Oh non, il trouve peut être que j'ai une petite bip, _pensa Harry, horrifié.

Puis il se souvint de la multitude de compliments qu'il avait reçue et il se calma, allongeant Draco sur le lit et retirant le boxer qui masquait effrontément l'objet de sa convoitise. Il se dénuda complètement également. Draco se mit à rougir violemment et Harry retint un gémissement à la vue de ses joues empourprées. Il était d'une beauté rare et d'une sensualité très excitante et Harry aurait pu rester des heures à l'admirer.

Draco attira Harry à lui et il l'embrassa avec fougue, son corps brûlant pressé étroitement sous celui de Harry, alors que ses mains restaient gelées dans son dos. Harry porta la main gauche de Draco à ses lèvres et il glissa l'index dans sa bouche, le suçant avec délicatesse. Draco respira plus vite et un peu plus bruyamment. Harry sourit et il se tendit en sentant la main de Draco glisser entre ses jambes pour caresser, en tremblant, sa virilité. Son Prince semblait avoir vraiment froid et Harry entreprit de le réchauffer en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille, alors qu'il lubrifiait son doigt. Il connaissait le remède pour faire brûler un homme et il comptait bien l'utiliser sur Draco. Il fit entrer lentement un doigt en lui et Draco poussa un cri de surprise et il se recula vivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ?! » S'écria-t-il d'un air consterné.

Harry fixa longuement le visage de Draco, puis il comprit que le blond n'avait pas froid. Il avait juste peur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Il fit alors un sourire rassurant au blond, il avait tout le temps de chercher à connaître les délices qu'on pouvait ressentir en sentant Draco autour de son membre. Il s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant Draco sur lui et il le serra contre lui, de toute la force de son amour.

« Tu es encore vierge ? Demanda Harry sans attendre de réponse. Comment est ce possible ? Je veux dire, tu t'es vu ? Tu es une bombe, tous les mecs devraient être à tes pieds. »

Draco lui fit un sourire gêné puis il inspira profondément.

« Je ne suis pas sorti de ma propriété depuis la fin de mes études, alors les rencontres étaient impossibles. La seule fois où je suis allé au village sorcier le plus proche, on m'a insulté à cause de mon nom et j'ai préféré rester chez moi plutôt que de subir ça à nouveau. Et au lycée, j'étais amoureux, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller coucher avec des mecs qui ne me plaisaient pas. C'est plutôt nul, non ?

- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Je trouve ça très romantique, au contraire. Le beau Draco, convoité par la moitié de l'école, se réservant pour l'homme de sa vie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais aimé être celui là.

- Tu es celui-là, Harry, ça a toujours été toi. » Murmura Draco en observant une tâche invisible sur le torse de Harry.

Le cœur de Harry manqua plusieurs battements et sa tête menaça d'exploser. Etait-il possible que l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Draco ait été mutuel ? Avaient-ils vraiment perdu tout ce temps ? Harry regrettait tous les hommes qu'il avait connus car aucun n'avait su l'émouvoir comme Draco l'avait fait, même lorsque ce dernier lui rendait la vie infernale.

Harry prit le menton de Draco entre son pouce et son index et il le força à le regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient un mélange de honte, de désir et de force, ce qui donna à Harry l'envie de hurler « épouse moi pauvre con ! » Au lieu de cela, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et il embrassa ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« Je t'aime Draco, et ça ne date pas d'hier. » Dit-il en caressant la joue de son Prince.

Il posa sa bouche sur celle de Draco et le blond frissonna au contact de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Harry écarta les jambes et il ondula des hanches afin de faire entrer en contact leurs deux érections. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, mais Harry l'embrassa, entraînant la langue de Draco dans une valse érotique. Draco gémit dans la bouche de Harry, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat d'exciter Harry comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco descendre le long de son torse alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses, Harry grogna d'impatience.

Draco fit la sourde oreille lorsque les protestations de Harry se firent plus vives. Il avait rêvé de ce moment si souvent qu'il ne voulait rien gâcher en allant trop vite. Il découvrit le corps de Harry avec ses mains, de haut en bas, puis il remonta avec des baisers appuyés qui firent gémir le brun.

« Je t'en prie, supplia Harry en le prenant par la nuque pour le faire remonter jusqu'à son visage. J'ai été patient, pendant des années, je ne peux plus attendre, je veux te sentir en moi.

- Harry, je ne sais pas… »

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant, puis il plongea son regard apaisant dans celui de Draco. Sans le quitter des yeux, il prit sa main et il lubrifia son index, puis il le guida entre ses jambes. Instinctivement, Draco su comment s'y prendre. Il fit pénétrer le bout de son doigt, attendant que Harry vienne de lui-même demander plus en ondulant du bassin. Il fit alors entrer entièrement son index, et Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir, le plaisir d'être ainsi préparé par Draco Malfoy, celui qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Instinctivement, Draco savait exactement quoi faire. Il était même plus intuitif et plus à l'écoute que tous les amants que Harry avait connus. Il prenait son temps, attendait d'être certain que Harry éprouvait plus de plaisir que de douleur avant de continuer. Draco sentait Harry très étroit et il le prépara avec douceur et, lorsqu'il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, Harry sentit à peine la différence. Le troisième doigt introduit en lui fut un peu douloureux mais Draco apaisa Harry en lui mordillant les lèvres, geste que Harry adorait.

Quand il se sentit prêt, Harry plaça un coussin sous ses reins et Draco se positionna devant lui, les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules, un drap recouvrant le bas de son corps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la peur de faire mal à Harry lui donnait des crampes d'estomac. Il entra en lui de la manière la plus douce possible, patientant jusqu'au moment où Harry lui lança un regard plein de désir, pour pénétrer complètement en lui. Harry s'agrippa à ses bras, le souffle coupé par l'intrusion délicieusement douloureuse.

« Bouge, s'il te plait, » murmura Harry sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Draco entama un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent et lascif. Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir un tel plaisir alors que son corps plongeait dans celui de Harry. Il tenta de retenir ses gémissements mais il n'y parvint pas et Harry ne voulait qu'une chose : saturer sa mémoire auditive des sons incroyablement sensuels qui sortaient des lèvres entrouvertes de Draco.

Le blond fit redescendre les jambes de Harry, qui se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et il accéléra un peu le rythme de ses coups de reins. Jamais Harry n'avait connu une telle plénitude, une telle extase et, il se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon de ses émotions alors que Chris Isaak chantait « je n'aurais jamais rêvé tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Draco plongea son regard acier dans celui de Harry et il bougea plus rapidement encore, provoquant des cris de jouissance chez son partenaire alors que ses mains se crispaient sur son dos, laissant des traces rouges sur la peau blanche de Draco.

Draco agrippa l'oreiller au dessus de la tête de Harry, en le serrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler son plaisir et Harry ôta ses mains du dos de Draco afin d'éviter de lui faire mal alors que le blond caressait son érection. Il laissa tomber ses bras en croix, tirant avec force sur les draps pour accueillir la vague de bien être qui traversait son corps de part en part. Il poussa un cri de jouissance alors qu'un vibrant orgasme s'emparait de son corps. Ses chairs se resserrèrent autour de Draco alors que sa semence se répandait en de longues traces blanches sur son ventre. Draco se libéra alors, passant sa langue sur le cou délicatement salé de son amant.

Haletant, Draco se retira et il s'allongea sur le dos, à coté d'Harry. Le brun vint se nicher contre le torse pâle et brûlant de son amant. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir se sentir plus en osmose physiquement et mentalement avec un autre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir.

_Et dire qu'il était vierge ! _Pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre. _Je vais grimper aux rideaux et appeler ma mère quand il aura plus d'expérience. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !_

Draco embrassa son front alors que sa main caressait son dos. Il ferma les yeux et Harry le rejoignit rapidement au pays des songes.

Le matin du 25 décembre, ils furent réveillés par un hurlement provenant de la cheminée. Une tête blonde poussait des jurons sonores et appelait Harry.

« C'est qui ce clown ? » Demanda Draco en remontant le drap sur son corps nu.

Harry blêmit en reconnaissant le visage d'Actarus, furieux.

« Ce clown, petit con, c'est le fiancé de Harry ! Hurla Actarus. Alors voilà, dès que je ne suis pas là, tu couches avec ce…cette pétasse, Harry ! En plus je croyais que personne n'entrait chez toi à part ton chat !

- Qui tu traites de pétasse là ? S'énerva Draco en se relevant pour enfiler son boxer et son pantalon.

- Draco, attends, s'il te plait, implora Harry en faisant taire Actarus d'un geste de la main. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Potter, répondit calmement Draco. Lorsque ton connard te manque, tu prends le premier blond qui passe comme doublure de l'original. Reste loin de moi surtout. »

Actarus se mit à pleurer et Harry se dit qu'il devait quitter Actarus avant de retenir Draco. Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée en demandant à Draco de l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

O  
O

Draco transplana chez Severus pour lui annoncer son départ immédiat de Poudlard, mais son parrain ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« D'abord tu vas manger avec nous, ordonna Severus. Ensuite tu parleras avec Harry, de gré ou de force mon petit lapin.

- Je ne suis pas un petit lapin, grommela Draco en retenant des larmes de rage.

- C'est sûr, quand tu fais cette tête, tu as l'air plus constipé que prêt à aller gambader dans la prairie. Allez, assieds toi et fais bisou. »

Draco n'avait pas la force de refuser et il embrassa son parrain, s'autorisant même un petit sourire.

« Tu vas goûter la mousse de fraise aux olives de Severus, c'est un régal et ça répare tous les cœurs brisés, déclara Sirius en lui mettant un ramequin sous le nez.

- Vous allez jouer aux cons encore longtemps ? Interrogea Draco en soupirant. Je sais bien que vous faites ça pour que les gens soient écoeurés mais je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'olives dans cette mousse de fraise ! »

Il goûta la mousse d'un air de défi et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il avait craint la présence d'olives, or il s'agissait de petits morceaux de chocolat.

« Vous êtes vraiment horribles de vous amuser à rendre malade les gens rien qu'en parlant de vos plats infectes, remarqua Draco en s'inclinant mentalement devant cette excellente idée qu'il aurait voulu avoir lui-même. En tous cas, la mousse est délicieuse. »

Sirius éclata de rire et Draco se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se doucher. Il se sentait sale et humilié. Il resta un long moment sous le jet, pour laver l'affront fait par Harry. Lorsqu'il sortit, il revêtit un jean noir et un pull à col cheminée gris foncé qui appartenaient à Sirius. La sonnerie de la porte le figea sur place et lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Harry, son corps se mit à trembler.

« Dites moi qu'il est là, demanda Harry d'un ton angoissé. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Harry, il va falloir que tu aies plus de respect pour les cadeaux de Noël qu'on te fait, reprocha Sirius. Tu as reçu ton Draco hier et il est déjà tout abîmé !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius, lança Harry. Je veux lui parler. Draco ! »

Draco hésita entre transplaner jusqu'à la gare ou écouter les explication de Harry. Il recula malgré lui jusqu'à la terrasse et il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'étendue neigeuse, si apaisante, qui lui fit oublier toute notion de temps. Il sentait le froid lui piquer les joues et il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Draco, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, » déclara Harry en le sortant de sa rêverie.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Harry d'un air écoeuré. Harry s'approcha avec autant de précautions que s'il cherchait à dompter un animal sauvage.

« Hier, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, poursuivit Harry. Comment peux tu penser que je veuille faire de toi la copie d'Actarus ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, une terrible indifférence se lisait sur son visage.

« C'est lui ta pâle copie, Draco. Tous les hommes que j'ai fréquentés ne m'intéressaient que parce que j'essayais de leur trouver trois pauvres points communs avec toi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais hier, tout s'est éclairé pour moi. Je t'ai cherché dans tous les hommes qui ont croisé ma route, Draco. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu décides de partir en pensant que je me moque de toi. J'ai complètement oublié Actarus à la minute où tu es arrivé à la gare, je t'assure. »

Draco tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur un arbre vêtu d'un blanc manteau neigeux. Harry prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'amener à le regarder. Il réalisa que Draco avait de longs cils et que des flocons de neige s'y accrochaient gracieusement avant de fondre sur ses joues, comme d'infimes larmes glacées, lorsqu'il battait des paupières. C'était l'image la plus belle qu'il avait jamais vue.

« Tu sais ce que je vois, quand tu te tiens devant moi ? » Demanda Harry en caressant sa joue.

Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Le futur, Draco. Je vois le futur quand tu es devant moi et, jusqu'à ton retour, je ne m'étais jamais projeté dans l'avenir. Donne nous une chance, je t'en prie.

- Je suis invivable, objecta Draco en souriant.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, admit Harry en embrassant son front. Et, qui sait, si ça marche entre nous, peut être accepteras-tu de venir vivre avec moi l'année prochaine.

- Harry, l'année prochaine commence dans une semaine ! S'exclama Draco d'un air amusé.

- Je vois que tu es réceptif à la plaisanterie, ton cas n'est donc pas désespéré.

- Et je vois que tu es capable de faire des plaisanteries presque drôles, je ne t'en savais pas capable, » rétorqua Draco.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un langoureux baiser, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre comme s'il risquait de partir. La main de Harry se perdit dans la chevelure de Draco, mouillée par la neige et il le tira doucement en arrière pour pouvoir lire la joie dans ses prunelles grises.

« Rentrons, suggéra Harry, tu es transi de froid.

- C'est vrai, et puis Severus a promis de me faire goûter son fameux poulet farci à la farine, au miel et aux bananes, lança Draco avec un sourire en coin alors que Harry pâlissait.

- C'est écoeurant, mais je ne parlais pas de renter chez Severus et Sirius. Je…J'espérais que tu voudrais bien rentrer avec moi…chez moi. »

Draco hocha la tête et il embrassa Harry avec fougue, se répétant mentalement de remercier chaleureusement son parrain pour le fabuleux cadeau de Noël qu'était Harry Potter.

_Je ferai même bisou, pour la peine, _songea-t-il en serrant Harry plus étroitement contre lui.

**Fin.**

(1) Certains auront reconnu d'où provient le prénom « Actarus. » Du dessin animé de Goldorak, bien évidemment. Je m'amuse comme je peux !

(2) Vous aurez reconnu l'allusion au calendrier des joueurs de Rugby, qui se nomme, « les Dieux du Stade. » Décidément, je m'amuse comme je peux !

Voilà, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ma tentative de one shot. Je répondrai avec plaisir à vos remarques.  
Pour ceux qui lisent Inconnu, je travaille sur l'épilogue qui est assez long et ce sera ma prochaine update.

**Bonne Année à tous ! Prenez soin de vous et de ceux qui vous entourent**.


	2. RAR

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour ce one-shot, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci encore à vous d'avoir suivi mon délire. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Synopsis** : Coucou ! Je me félicite en effet d'avoir pu rendre les HP/DM intéressants à tes yeux et je te remercie de me lire. Quant aux HP/SS, à moins de les lire en anglais et dans différents sites de fanfictions, il est vrai qu'ils se font rares. Les SS/SB ne te plaisent pas ? J'ai un petit faible pour ce pairing, personnellement. A très bientôt. Bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci à toi, c'est toujours fantastique de lire tes reviews. J'imagine assez bien un Draco vierge, la bouche grande ouverte pour mordre, pour empêcher les autres d'approcher. En tous cas je suis ravie que ce one shot t'ait plu et je te dis à très bientôt !

**Geneviève Black** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce one shot t'ait plu surtout à 4h du matin ! Lol. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, en particulier le personnage déjanté de Severus, conspirant avec Sirius pour jouer les marieurs. Je voulais faire une partie plus longue sur Draco essayant de savoir si Severus était possédé par l'esprit du bureau de Dumbledore mais finalement, j'ai préféré opter pour l'idée que Severus et Sirius s'amusaient tout simplement à se moquer de tout le monde en agissant comme des loufoques. Lol  
Je ne dirais pas non pour le calendrier, sauf qu'il faudrait avant m'arracher la page de Hagrid sur l'hippogriffe !  
Bonne année à toi et puisses tu, accomplir ce qui te tient à cœur, et plus égoïstement, puisses tu nous offrir de beaux écrits, comme tu en as le secret.  
Gros bisous !

**Onarluca** : Bonne année à toi. Je te remercie d'avoir lu ce one shot et de m'encourager à en écrire d'autres. Il est vrai que le one shot permet de sortir un peu des histoires longues en cours, j'ai passé de bons moments à l'écrire. Bonne continuation et à la prochaine.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Tous mes vœux de bonheur à vous ! Je vous remercie d'être toujours là pour lire mes histoires, tristes ou drôles (je ne me savais pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de drôle ! lol) Je vous imagine, allant vers vos amis en leur disant « fais bisou » et je me tords de rire ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce one shot vous ait plu, surtout à vous que j'ai tellement stressées avec Trauma. Si j'ai pu vous faire rire, c'est mission accomplie ! Pour Actarus, ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'il se fait lâcher comme une bip ! lol. Pour le couple Sirius/Severus, je me suis éclatée à les décrire comme le couple qui se moque de tout le monde en passant pour des déjantés lol. En ce qui concerne le calendrier, je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je voudrais aussi le même, sans Hagrid, merci beaucoup ! Lol. Je n'avais pas pensé aux photos qui bougent, petites perverses ! mdr.  
Je vous fais bisou (aaahhhh, ça va me poursuivre ça lol) et je vous dis à très bientôt !

**Pona **: Merci et bonne année à toi. J'espère que ta rentrée n'était pas trop déprimante et que tu as été satisfaite par les résultats de ton concours blanc. Je suis vraiment contente que ce one shot t'ait plu et que mes délires aient bien été accueillis. Pour les inventions d'adjectifs, je n'appellerais pas cela une maladie mais plutôt de la créativité (je fais pareil, alors ça me rassure lol). J'aime beaucoup ton expression « syndrome de la folie dumbledorienne. » A faire breveter.  
Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer Sirius homo, parce que comme ça (et là tu vas voir l'étendue de ma folie), s'il n'est pas avec moi, il n'est pas non plus avec une autre femme ! mdr. Note pour plus tard : afficher dans mon salon que Sirius est un personnage fictif et que je ne risque pas de lui tomber dessus en allant faire mes courses ! lol  
Oula, me voici repartie dans mon délire ! Bonne continuation à toi et bon courage pour ton concours (et si je me mettais à travailler le mien, juste un peu ?)

**Vert Emeraude** : Hello ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver avec ce one shot. Je suis très contente qu'il t'ait plu et je pense en écrire d'autres de temps en temps, ça me sort un peu de mes deux fics principales. Je te remercie de lire ce que j'écris et de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis. A bientôt.

**Lunenoire** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je vais relire l'histoire quand j'aurai un moment, pour voir ce que je peux faire pour les bip lol. Sinon oui, quand j'écris, j'ai du mal à me freiner et c'est pour cela que c'est toujours très long (la souffrance des profs qui m'ont corrigé à la fac se lit encore sur leurs visages lol). Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plue, ainsi que le Severus déjanté. Bonne continuation.

**Anagrammes** : Merci à toi, de toujours prendre le temps d'analyser ce que j'écris, de me donner ton avis et de me faire rire. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais osé écrire quelque chose d'humoristique, alors bravo à toi, ce one shot est le tien. Bises.  
**Anagrammes 2** : ça y est, tu as ton compte rond !!!!  
**Anagrammes 3** : Merci pour mon anniversaire !!

**Enola83** : Merci beaucoup à toi, tu fais partie des personnes dont l'avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Si, si, c'est une tentative puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris un one shot (tu remarqueras au passage qu'il a une taille plus qu'inhabituelle pour un one shot, mdr) Ta review m'a fait exploser de rire, parce que, moi aussi en écrivant, je me suis soudain dit « oh zut, j'ai oublié que Harry sortait avec Actarus ! »  
En tous cas ce one shot a été très agréable à écrire, parce que je n'étais pas limitée par un sujet de départ, c'est une petite récréation en quelque sorte lol. Pour les plats de Rogue, c'était amusant d'inventer des plats délirants, à part les patates aux cerises, qui sont une création d'Anagrammes.  
Je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit et je dois dire que j'espère rester à la hauteur. Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Aresse** : Bonne année à toi également, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour la suite. Merci de me donner ton avis, je suis vraiment contente que ce one shot t'ait plu et qu'il ait pu te faire sourire alors que l'actualité donne envie de pleurer. A bientôt et bonne continuation.

**Antedaemonia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé ta crise sur Dean Martin lol. Je voyais plutôt le « Silent Night » de lui, parce que « Rudolph the red nose reindeer », je la préfère par Bing Crosby ! mdr. En réalité, c'était surtout écrit parce que je suis une fan du Rat Pack, en particulier de Sinatra, même quand ils chantent Noël. Lol. Pour le printemps, je te ressortirai « April in Paris » de Sinatra mdr.  
Sinon je vais bien, et toi ? Tes fêtes se sont bien passées ?  
Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le one shot sympa, mais je doute qu'il soit agréable d'aller se glacer le sang à 40 cm dans la neige. Pour être réaliste, j'aurais dû écrire que Harry donne trois gifles à Draco pour lui avoir volé son pull et que Draco tombe en hypothermie après être resté allongé dans la neige lol. Quant à Severus, je le voulais totalement ooc parce que tout amoureux et, j'ai réussi, parce que je ne l'imagine pas une seconde dire à Harry « fais bisou » dans le tome 6 de JKR !  
Bonne continuation à toi et vivement la suite de tes écrits. A bientôt !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Bonne continuation.

**Holly Safer** : Merci à toi de me donner ton avis sur ce one shot et je suis très contente qu'il t'ait plu. L'exorcisme du bureau de Severus est à envisager sérieusement, en effet, lol. Quant au couple HP/DM, je suis heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé bien amené. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce one shot.  
Bonne continuation à toi.

**Sandra** : Bonne année à toi, que le meilleur soit à venir pour 2005. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé la suite du one shot et qu'en tant que grande amatrice de Rogue, tu n'aies pas mal prit le fait que je me soies amusée à le rendre complètement déjanté, avec Sirius (remarque, je suis une grande fan de Sirius et je me suis amusée à le changer en conspirateur qui se moque de tout le monde avec son mari qui joue aux fous lol).  
Si je t'ai dégoûté de la nourriture, j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai été punie, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui en dégustant une quiche qui aurait pu être excellente si un abruti n'avait pas mis de sucre dans la pâte sablée ! Beurk !  
Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Hannange** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu.

**Her-mio-neu** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis, je suis très heureuse que ce one shot soit une bouffée de fraîcheur pour toi car c'est un peu ce que je voulais : quelque chose de léger et amusant, histoire d'oublier un peu les horreurs de l'actualité. Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Laika la Louve** : Coucou ! Je suis très contente que ce one shot ait pu te faire rire, je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir à écrire quelque chose d'amusant mais je voulais essayer. Pour la fic d'Elehyn, je dois dire que je ne l'ai pas lue. Je me suis plutôt inspirée des rugbymen avec leur calendrier « les dieux du stade » que je trouve particulièrement drôle (d'où le nom donné au calendrier par les élèves : « les dieux du staff »).  
Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Merry Bee** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce one shot t'ait fait rire. Ça change de ce que j'écris habituellement et je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire avec un Severus un peu (beaucoup) déjanté. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé. Bonne continuation à toi.

**Alinemcb54** : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. OO

**Miceliandre** : Mdr, merci de faire bisou ! Je suis très contente que ce one shot ait pu te faire rire. Sirius et Severus sont, effectivement, un peu barrés dans le texte lol. Bonne continuation. Bisou !

**Chardon** : Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre puisque tu as dû recevoir mon mail au moment où tu liras cette réponse, mais je te remercie pour ta franchise, j'aime autant que tu restes fidèle à ton ressenti plutôt que tu passes de la brosse à reluire. Je ne prends pas mal du tout le fait que tu trouves que les deux personnages principaux manquent de profondeur, parce que c'est probablement le cas. Dans un one shot, on ne peut pas tout approfondir avec la netteté d'une fic et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de commencer une autre fic pour l'instant puisque j'ai deux nouvelles idées à développer, lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec Sortir des Ténèbres et Inconnu. Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de délirant, pour m'amuser, parce que, mine de rien, écrire le reste me demande beaucoup d'énergie.  
Bref, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer de tes fiestas successives, et je te dis à bientôt.

**Clôtho** : Bonne année à toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis très contente que ce one shot t'ait plu…je m'amuse en effet comme je peux lol. C'était une tentative pour voir si je suis capable d'écrire quelque chose d'humoristique, pour changer du dark. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, en particulier Sirius et Severus en couple déjanté, mais c'est vrai que j'écris plus naturellement des choses un peu plus sombres lol.  
En tous cas je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, et je fais bisou ! mdr

**WendyMalfoy** : Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir pu te faire rire avec ce one shot. Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire l'histoire de ces personnages déjantés (surtout Sirius et Severus lol). Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère écrire bientôt quelque chose qui te donnera le sourire. A bientôt !

**Crackos** : Merci à toi de me donner ton avis. Je suis très contente que ce one shot t'ait fait rire. Je me suis vraiment éclatée en écrivant cette histoire, en particulier les passages avec Severus et Sirius. A bientôt !

**Yami-Aku** : Bonne année à vous ! Merci pour votre review, je dois dire que vous avez raison en ce qui concerne l'exorcisme du bureau : il est inutile et il faut plutôt aller chercher du coté de Sirius, qui a rendu notre cher Severus tout joyeux d'amour. Lol.  
Je suis très contente que cette petite histoire t'ait plue et qu'elle ait pu te faire sourire. En tous cas je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant cette histoire.  
Quant à Hagrid sur l'hippogriffe, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu avoir une idée aussi tordue lol.  
Le coup de la nourriture de Severus, c'était juste pour dégoûter tout le monde lol. Il invente des noms de plats horribles alors qu'en fait, c'est mangeable. Il aime juste écoeurer le monde lol.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et je vous dis à bientôt. Bizzzz

**Slydawn** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire au péril de ta vie ! J'espère que tu as pu faire tes devoirs et que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes. Je suis ravie que ce one shot t'ait plu, ça aurait été dommage que tu perdes du temps pour rien. Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !

**Nekozumi **: Merci mille fois ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce one shot t'ait plu et qu'on soit toutes les deux considérées comme des Monica dans Friends (d'ailleurs, dans ma prochaine fic – dont je m'occuperai une fois que j'en aurai fini avec sortir des ténèbres et inconnu- la série Friends aura un rôle à jouer lol)  
Alors tu prépares une fic ? Yes ! Je suis vraiment touchée et heureuse d'avoir pu te donner envie de l'écrire, il me tarde d'en connaître le sujet !!! (se ronge les ongles frénétiquement)  
Pour parler de ce one shot, je dirais que tu as totalement raison en ce qui concerne Ron. Sa brève apparition donne un effet comique et je n'imaginais personne d'autre que lui réagissant de cette manière. Lol.  
Pour Draco éméché, c'est exact, il perd le contrôle et il se « lâche » pour mieux se rétracter dès le lendemain. Pauvre petit lapin, il n'assume pas son attirance pour Harry   
Il est vrai que mes histoires sont centrées sur Harry, sur son point de vue et son ressenti, peut être parce que les livre de JKR nous familiarisent d'emblée avec la façon de penser de Harry. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir lequel je préfère entre les deux. Cela dépend des jours. J'ai un faible pour l'humour et le coté « merdeux » de Draco, parce que je suis toujours persuadée qu'on ne peut pas être aussi pourri sans en souffrir (mon coté Saint Bernard lol) et j'aime le coté volcan qui menace d'entrer en éruption à tout moment de Harry…j'aime surtout quand il se retient d'exploser d'ailleurs.  
Tu as très bien ressenti la thématique de l'homme enfant. C'est un peu comme ça que je vois le personnage de Harry. Obligé de grandir trop vite et souffrant de carences affectives qui le rendent innocent.  
Alors, est ce que je casse de la même manière que les personnages que je dépeins ? Oui, mais j'ai plus de retenue dans la mesure où ce n'est pas systématique. Je suis plutôt du genre à bouillonner intérieurement et vlan, tout d'un coup, ça sort !  
« Draco dans ses instants draconiens » j'aime bien ton expression. Lol.  
Il est vrai que je voulais décrire un Draco plus mûr (même si le coup de la mamie est immature au possible lol), moins tiré à quatre épingles et je me disais qu'il serait hot en faisant cours dans cette tenue (BlackNemesis qui courre vers le prof pour lui arracher sa chemise lol).  
On peut dire que tu as le don de me faire rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux toi ! « des moments d'anthologie qui sont devenus des références pour moi. » J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise ! Merci, vraiment, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on parle de quelqu'un d'autre dans ces cas là.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, à ton âge, il est normal que ça travaille et que tu visualises ce que tu lis. Et puis visualiser ne signifie pas être pervertie. Je fonctionne comme toi, à coup de « et alors » ou « c'est-à-dire » lorsque je lis et je pense que c'est de là que me vient ce soucis du détail. Vivement que je lise ton travail !!!!  
Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de te taper si tu ne sais pas faire les pâtes, vu le temps que j'ai mis à apprendre à les faire lol. La cuisine, on a le déclic ou on ne l'a pas. Lol. Je serais comme toi et Harry, à frimer et à me prendre pour un chef 4 étoiles au guide Michelin pour une bolognaise (j'ai passé trois heures à gonfler tout le monde parce que j'avais réussi une pauvre vinaigrette lors d'un barbecue…c'est là qu'on diffère avec Monica lol)  
Tu peux sentir l'odeur de la neige ailleurs qu'à la montagne, je te rassure (je la sentais quand je vivais à Lyon – ok, tout le monde me prenait pour une barje mais quand même). Lorsque le temps est sec et frais, que le ciel semble blanc, l'odeur qui se dégage à ce moment là est celle de la neige et c'est très agréable à sentir. Sinon oui, il reste Draco lol.  
Pour le lemon, je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé, en particulier les tremblements de Draco, que je trouvais assez touchants (pour une fois que je trouve quelque chose de touchant dans ce que j'écris, je le souligne lol).  
Il me reste à te remercier encore pour ta perspicacité et de te rappeler à quel point je suis pressée de lire ton œuvre !  
Bisous !

**Petrus** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très heureuse que ce one shot t'ait plu. Je craignais de ne faire rire que moi avec mes Dieux du Staff lol.  
Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire les passages concernant Severus et Sirius, les imaginer en couple déjanté était assez plaisant.  
Je suis désolée de tant tarder à traduire l'épilogue d'Inconnu, et j'espère que tu m'excuseras de t'avoir fait attendre.  
A bientôt.

**sSaeko35** : Je te souhaite une excellente année et je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce one shot. Je me suis vraiment amusée à rendre Rogue complètement déjanté, se lâchant comme un amoureux tout fou fou ! Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt.  
Bizoux.

**Artoung : **Très bonne année à toi, avec la réalisation de tes projets, et plein de fics ! Je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu. Merci et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plu. Excellente année à toi, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2005 (et de l'inspiration si tu continues à écrire - ) A bientôt. Je te fais une grosse bise !

**Chris** : Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce one shot et, si j'ai pu te faire rire avec un Rogue totalement love love déjanté, alors ma journée est éclairée. Le « fais bisou » va rester un moment, il est vrai qu'il appelle quelque chose de notre vécu. Nous avons tous une fois été témoins (si ce n'est victimes lol) d'une tante ou d'une voisine qui se penchait sur un gosse en disant « fais bisou, » sans se soucier de la mine écoeurée du gamin  
Et puis Rogue est toujours tellement sérieux, j'avais envie de le changer en personnage transporté par l'amour de Sirius, qui s'amuse au détriment de l'estomac de son interlocuteur.  
En tous cas je te remercie d'avoir lu ce one shot et je te dis à bientôt. Bisous !

**Poisson Rouge** : Merci à toi. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire t'ait plue.

**Minerve** : Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu. En effet, Sev et Sirius ont trouvé le truc imparable pour éviter l'incruste chez eux (les amoureux sont seuls au monde, c'est connu.).  
Quant au mec de noël, il est rare d'en trouver un au pied du sapin (à moins d'être le filleul de Sirius ou de Severus !). Par contre, avec un beau sac et un collier, tu as l'atout séduction ! Le mec devrait suivre de près !

**Zoomalfoy** : Coucou Zoo ! Je te remercie pour ta review (je vais acheter mes pulls en gros à partir d'aujourd'hui mdr). Je ne savais pas que d'autres s'étaient servies des Dieux du Stade, mais, personnellement, je m'en suis servie parce que je trouve l'idée complètement stupide, surtout qu'ils se permettent de s'auto proclamer « dieux » ! On est loin des sportifs de l'Olympe avec ces rugbymen à poil mais bon, si ça les amuse.  
Severus s'amuse à écoeurer tout le monde en inventant des plats immondes. C'est juste une façon de rire des réactions dégoûtées des gens et, la plupart du temps, ces plats n'existent pas, comme la mousse de fraise aux olives…C'est en fait une mousse de fraise avec des morceaux de chocolat.  
Tu as toujours ton bazooka à tête chercheuse et tronçonneuse intégrée ? Tu n'as pas reçu de nouveaux gadgets à intégrer à ton Bazookazoo ? Lol.  
En tous cas je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce one shot. Le dernier que tu as écrit m'a vraiment émue.  
Bizzz bizzzz

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait rire. C'est vrai que le rôle de Ron consiste à s'évanouir dans ce one shot lol ! On va dire qu'il aime ça, en effet ! mdr  
Severus et Sirius vont, selon moi, très bien ensemble et leur relation de haine s'apparente un peu à celle de Harry et Draco. Je les voyais bien en couple déjanté, qui s'amuse à écoeurer le monde avec des plats innommables. Lol.  
Le coup du « fais bisou » vient du fait qu'on a tous subi en tant qu'enfants, ou vu un enfant, se faire attraper par un oncle, une tante, une grand-mère…qui tendait la joue en disant « fais bisou » lol. C'est un peu la phrase qui revient chez tout le monde sans qu'on sache d'où elle sort, comme le coup de la main menaçante suivie du « tu vas pleurer pour quelque chose » mdr.  
Il est vrai que dans ce one shot, j'ai surtout utilisé Severus pour donner un effet comique, parce qu'on s'attend si peu à ce qu'il dise ce genre de choses (« mamour » quelle horreur lol). Je l'imagine bien, tout gâteux d'amour pour son Sirius.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que Harry avait piqué le genre de langage de Blaise lol. Sacré Blaise, même absent il est toujours là (il va me manquer quand Sortir des Ténèbres sera terminée ! J'en pleure d'avance….tu crois que si je le mets avec la même personnalité dans une autre fic, ça fera lourd ? lol)  
Toi aussi tu regardais Goldorak ? Mdr.  
En tous cas, ta review m'a fait rire aussi, avec tes commentaires bien sentis (vraiment je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Blaise lol).  
Gros bisoux et à bientôt. ;-)

**Tef la copine de Marie** : Coucou. Je te remercie pour ta review. Alors voilà à quoi servent les CDI de nos jours, à lire du yaoi ! lol J'espère que tu t'es plongée avec acharnement dans ton bouquin de géo (dit la fille qui regarde ses propres bouquins comme s'ils étaient contaminés lol). Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit délire. A bientôt ! (Entre nous, tu n'es pas obligée de lire mes fics pour faire plaisir à Marie, elles ne sont pas terribles !)

**Celine S/Line/C-line** : Hello ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ce petit one shot t'ait plu. Je doute que Harry soit con malgré tout, je le trouve juste marrant et un peu plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.  
Bon courage à toi pour la préparation de ton bac. Bizoux !

**Encore merci à tous ! Prochaine update : Inconnu (toutes mes excuses pour le retard monstrueux)**


End file.
